The New Kid
by Tigger
Summary: I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. This is my 5th chpter of the story. I hope you like it. The gang go's to the mall and a certain couple get together in Victorias Secrets. I geuss that there really are angels watching over them in
1. The New Kid

  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!."a 17 year old woman screamed in a hospital bed.She had been in labor for 11 1/2 hours.Tears were running down her face smearing the worn mascara on her young face.   
  
"That's it.Just one more push and the baby should be out."Said the doctor at the end of the bed.  
  
The young woman pushed and screamed again.She squeezed the hand of the baby's father.  
  
"Come on I know you can do this."The man said in a comforting voice.  
  
The woman yanked him down and whispered in his ear,"You try being in labor for 11 1/2 hours smart ass!"  
  
She screamed again.  
  
"Here it comes!"said the doctor as she pulled the baby out."Would you like to do the honors?"she said as she nodded to the umbilicle cord and handed him a pair of sissors.  
  
He walked forward took the sissors and cut it with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
The nurses cleaned off the baby, wrapped it up ,and gave it to the mother laying in the bed trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What are we gonna name her."The man said sitting next to his wife.  
  
"Helena,"she said,"Helena Michelle Yuy."She smiled and looked at her husband.  
  
He returned the smile and said,"I am so proud of you."  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"And I love you,Relena"he replied and kissed her on the lips.Then her turned to his new baby girl and kissed her forhead."And I love you, Helena Michelle."  
  
16 years later  
  
Loads of 14 15 16 17 and even 18 years old were in the stands of Sanc Kingdom High screaming and whooting,clapping and cheering.  
  
Then the gym doors open and the croud let out a whole nother line of cheers.  
  
"READY? OK!"said a girl at about 5'8 with brown hair and purssion blue eyes.Her chearleading outfit consisted of a maroon skirt that went up to her mid thigh, white bloomers.Her shirt had four inch wide sleaves and went 3 inches above her belly botton.It had SKH writen on the front in white.Her hair was up in a short pony tail tied off with a white ribbon.  
  
"ROLL IT UP!BRING IT DOWN!IF YOU DON'T HAVE SPIRIT! YOU'LL COME AROUND!"The squad began,"WE GOT IT GOING ON AGAIN!WE'LL SHOW YOU THAT WE CAN WIN!"All the cheerleaders screamed at the end of the cheer as the football players came running out.  
  
The girl with brown hair and purssion blue eyes grabbed a microphone."Is every one siked out there!?!"she began,"For those of you who don't know, I am Helena Yuy, head captain of the SKH cheerleading squad!" The croud busted out in yells and hoots from the boys.She smiled and continued,"Let's get this thing sta-"she stopped as a boy with light brown hair and energenic violet eyes walked in the auditorium.  
  
He took off his head phones and the whole gym went silent."Hi.I'm a new student."he looked at Helena and smiled while he looked her up and down."The nurse told me to come to the gym."  
  
"Well,"Helena said,"My name is Helena."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"That was your cue."She said.  
  
"What"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"OH!My names is Heath Maxwell."he said.  
  
"Well, welcome to Sanc Kingdom High,home of the LIONS!"Helena yelled and the whole crowd bursted out in yells again."Take a seat in the stands."  
  
"OH.Yeah.Right."Heath said.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhtt."Helena said.  
  
They were still silent.  
  
"ALL RIGHT LETS GET THIS RALLY STARTED!"Helena yelled.  
  
  
6 Hours Later  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! went the school bell signalling the end of the day.The kids ran out of the school in a big mob.  
  
"See ya Helena!!!!!" yelled a group of her friends.  
  
"See ya."Helena yelled as she hopped on her silver Harley Davidson.  
  
At Helena's House  
  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home."Helena said as she walked in the door.  
  
She waited for her mothers reply, but there was none.  
  
"Mom?"she said as she walked into the living room.She saw a man with brown hair and purssion blue eyes. sat another man with brown hair up in a braid and violet eyes.Next to him sat,"Heath!?!"  
  
"Helena?"Heath said.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Helena asked.  
  
"Uuuuuuummmmmmmm........uuuuuuhhhhhhhh,"he hesitated.  
  
"Helena sit down ,please."Relena interupted.  
  
"Okay."Helena said sitting next to Heath.  
  
Relena took a big sigh,"Helena,I have to go away for a couple of months on buisiness."  
  
"Okay.Can I stay with Chrissy."Helena said.  
  
"Accually,no."  
  
"Why not."Helena protested.  
  
"Because your going to stay with your father,Helena." Relena spat out.  
  
Helenas eyes got big."I'm gonna what?"  
  
"You're gonna stay with me for a couple of months on L1 in the preventers head quarters."The man with purssion blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"Helena said.  
  
"This is your father Helena."Relena said.  
  
"MY WHAT!?!?!?"Helena yelled.  
  
The man sighed."My name is Heero Yuy, Helena.And yes I am your father."  
  
"So your telling me that I have to go with some guy that I don't even know for a couple of months."Helena said.  
  
"Yes, Helena.Please don't argue.This will give you some quality time to spend with him."Relena said.  
  
Helena sighed."Fine.When do we leave?"  
  
"In an hour."said the violet eyed man."Oh, by the way.I'm Duo Maxwell, Heaths dad.Question.How do you guys know each other?"  
  
"School."They replied in unison.They laughed.  
  
7 Hours Later  
  
A car pulled up to what looked like a big office building.  
  
"This is it."Heath said.  
  
"No,"Helena began,"This is huge."  
  
"Well come on in and we'll show you to our room."Heero said.  
  
"Okay."Helena said as they walked into the building.  
  
TBC?  
  
So....how did you like it?Give me some slack I haven't writen a story in a long time.If you have any suggestions please tell me.i have such a writers block.It took me 3 days to write this, AND IT IS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!Please give me suggestions. 


	2. The First Day

  
  
  
  
  
The four walked into the front of the preventors head quarters.As the ottomatic doors opened(oooooh otomatic)  
the officers by the front desks stopped and soluted Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero nodded his head and Duo said,"At ease guys."  
  
They all put their hands away from their faces and looked at Helena.  
  
Helena leaned into her fathers ear and whispered,"Why are they starring at me like that?"  
  
Heero looked at her and replied,"They just don't know who you are yet."He looked up from her ear and looked at Duo.  
  
Duo nodded and said,"I'd like every one to meet our new cadette,who just happens to be Camander Yuy's daughter,Helena."Duo looked around,"So you can stop staring at her now."  
  
After Duo said that they all turned and went back to their buissiness.  
  
The group walked up to the front to see a woman in her younger twenties sitting at the desk typing away on her computer.  
  
"Good morning Colonial Yuy,Colonial Maxwell, how may I help you today."the woman asked. She was a petite woman with dirty blonde hair tied in one of those bun thingys.  
You know how it is sorta a pony tail but the end is tied up in the alastic.Well any way,she wore a black dress suit.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo said,"we need to get Helena hear a room."  
  
The woman looked up from her computer and smiled at Helena."Hello Helena,"she said holding out her hand,"My name is Pressilia.And you are very lucky.We happen to have one more room left in the living quarters,but you'll have to share."  
  
"That's fine with me."Helena said.  
  
"As a matter of that curtain some one you'll be sharing with is Heath."  
  
Heath and Helena looked at each other.Heero eyes went wide,and Duo held back his laughter as he looked Heero.  
  
"She is sharing a room with a boy?"Heero said as he looked at Heath then Helena.He could feel the lust in the air between the two teens.  
  
Pressilia looked at Heero as he looked at Helena and Heath."I am sorry if this is a problem colonial, but it has to be.There are no other rooms.Is this a problem for you?"she said.  
  
Heero was about to say something when Helena cut in."No he doesn't have problem with it."Heero looked at her as she pulled him away from the desk.  
  
"What do you mean I don't?"Heero whispered to her.  
  
Helena just rolled her eyes and said,"Dad I am sixteen.I am old enough to have the responsibility of having a room mate of the other gender.It's not like we'll do any thing."  
  
Heero gave her a wierd look.  
  
Helena gave him a look and said,"Dad you don't know me.I wouldn't do any thing like that.I haven't even been to 3rd base yet let alone have sex."Heero gave her a confused look."Look never mind about the bases.You are to old any way to under stand."Helena said as she walked away from a very shocked Heero.  
  
'I'm not that old.......am I?'Heero thought to himself as he walked back to the group.  
  
He looked at Helena who gave him his own death glare back at him.  
  
Pressilia looked at him."Is that ok with you colonial?"  
  
'No it's not okay with me.I trust Helena just not Heath. Oh well.If he does any thing to her he'll be in intensise care for a while.'Heero thought."Yeah it's okay with me."He looked at Helena and she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay.I'll just make Helena a key real quick,"Pressilia said as she swiped a blank key into the computer and pulled it out with a code on it,"and your all set to go.I'm sure Heath can show you the room."she smiled and handed Helena the key.  
  
"Thanks."Helena said as she took the key and smiled at her.  
  
They all made their way to the elevator with Helena's bags.She had 3 bags.A big roller one That had HELENA writen on it with black letters against red fabric, a small roller one that was all black with glo in the dark squiggles on it, and a maroon duffle bag that had SKH written on it in white letters.  
  
"You think you have enough stuff?"Heath asked Helena.  
  
Helena just looked at him,smirked,and said,"No.This isn't even an eighth of my stuff.I was gonna pack more, but my mom told me not to.So I didn't get to pack all the stuff I wanted.Oh well.I can always go shopping."she smiled and hopped in the elevator with Heero and Duo.  
  
Heath raised an eyebrow at her and got on the elevator as well.  
  
On the ride up it was silent until the elevator dinged signaling Heath and Helenas floor.They both got off, but Helena saw that her dad and Duo didn't.  
  
"Hey.Arn't you guys coming."Helena asked.  
  
"Nope.We live 3 floors up.So if you need any thing we'll be up there,"Duo started,"Heath will show you where our rooms are."  
  
Helena nodded.  
  
As the elevator began to shut,"Hey bahave you two."Duo laughed out.  
  
"DAD!!!!"Heath yelled.  
  
You could hear Duo's laughter get louder as the dor closed, and then a loud "SHUT UP!!!" and "SMASH!!!" echoed thru the hall way.  
  
The two teens laughed and Heath showed Helena to their room.Heath opened the door to the room with his key.  
  
"Well hear it is," Heath said as the door opened to a large size arartment,"our home sweet home."  
  
"Wow this place is pretty big for two people to live in."Helena said.  
  
"I geuss so."Heath replied.  
  
They walked in the "dorm room".  
  
"Let me show you the bedroom."Heath said,"Then you can un pack."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two walked to the bedroom.  
  
"This is it.Your bed and drawers are right over there."Heath said pointing to the bed and dresser on the right side of the door.  
  
Helena looked at it then at the other side of the room to the other bed."Whose bed is that?" she asked.  
  
"That's mine."Heath said.  
  
"We are sharing the same room?"Helena said suprised.  
  
"Uh yeah."Heath said.  
  
"Oh.Okay."  
  
"Well go and unpack.If you want we could go swimming after ward."Heath said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me."Helena replied with a smile.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Are you done yet?"Heath said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah.I just need to get on my suit."Helena answered.  
  
"Okay.Hurry.I told the gang we'd meet them down there in five minutes."Heath said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
5 minutes later down at the pool  
  
Helena and Heath walked out the door to the pool.  
  
"Hey Heath.It's about time you got here."said a boy that looked about 18.He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes.(AN:quite a looker.meow!^_^)  
  
"Hey don't blame me, Miles.It was Helena's fault.She had to unpack all her stuff.That took longer than I expected."Heath replied.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!"Helena yelled and smacked his arm.  
  
Miles looked at Helena."So your Colonial Yuys daughter.I feel sorry for you then."Miles said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"Helena said giving Miles a look.  
  
"Because he is way to protective of every one."Miles replied with a smirk.  
  
"Really.I haven't noticed."Helena said sarcastically.  
  
CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a big splash of water came and hit Miles directly on top of him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"a girl abou the age of 17 laughed.She had platinum blonde hair and sea blue eyes.  
"Miles.You should have seen the look on your face.It was priceless."she said as she swam up to him.  
  
"Thank you Quatrina for that wonderful shower."Miles said.  
  
"Any time."Quatrina replied with a smiled.She looked at Helena."Hi I'm Quatrina,"she said said holding out her hand,"and you would be?"  
  
"Helena."she said shaking Quatrina's hand.  
  
"Well Helena are you coming in?"Quatrina asked.  
  
All of a sudden, two strong arms lifted her up off the ground."She is."Said a deep voice that was familliar to her.He dropped her in the pool.  
  
When Helena emerged from under water she was gasping for air.Her bangs were drenched over her face.She walked over to the steps and pushed her bangs out of her face.She walked out of the pool and up to the person that pushed her in.  
  
"Hello Mitchel."Helena said.  
  
"Hey Helena."Mitchel said.  
  
She smiled at him leaned up to his ear and whispered, "If I were you, I'd be running right about now."  
  
Mitchel looked at her with wide eyes and took off.  
  
"Come back here you jerkosourus!"Helena yelled as she ran for him.  
  
About a minute later Helena came back out pulling Mitchel by the ear.She pulled him over to the deep end of the pool,set him on the edge, and whispered something   
in his ear.His eyes got big as she pushed him in the pool.  
  
"That's for throwing me in the pool.If you do that again I'm gonna tell your dad."Helena said as she turned around to walk away,"And you know he always takes my side."She smirked and walked away.  
  
At dinner that night   
Heath and Helena were walking down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"What was up between you and Mitch?"Heath asked as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
Helena looked at him and replied,"You can say were old enemies."  
  
ding  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the cafeteria.Inside was a madhouse.People out of there seats talking to people.  
  
"Is it always like this?"Helena asked.  
  
"No."Heath said.  
  
Helena sighed in releaf.  
  
Heath looked at her, bent down to her ear and whispered, "It's usually worse."  
  
This sent chills up Helena's spine.They stepped into the cafeteria, got there food, and went to sit by the gang. There was one unfamiliar face at the table though.  
  
A black haired girl with black eyes with sort a chinease look to her."I my name is Lin.You must be Helena.Miles told me what you did to Mitch after he threw you in the pool.What did you say to him?"  
  
Mitch blushed and looked down so they couldn't see it.  
  
Helena smiled and said,"I just reminded him of what happens to boys in cold water."  
  
Miles and Heath blushed as well and put there head down so no one could see their faces.  
  
"I don't know what happens,"Quatrina said,"Please enlighten me."  
  
The boys blushed deaper.While Lin just started to crack up.  
  
Helena took Quatrina away from the table and whispered in here ear.After Helena pulled away Quatrina had wide eyes.  
  
They walked back over to the group and when they got back to the table she said,"So that's why you like the hot tub more than the pool."  
  
The boys turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Hey it's not our fault God made us that way."Heath said.  
  
"Yeah."the two other boys agreed.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
Helena turned around in time to see 6 older men walk through the cafeteria doo.3 brunettes,2 blondes, and a black hair chinease man.They walked up to the group.  
  
"Uncle Milliardo!"Helena yelled as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
Milliardo stood there in shock, then it finally kicked in and he hugged back.  
  
"Wait a minute,"Heath began,"you mean Helena's your-"  
  
Mitch cut him off,"Cousin.Yeah,"he said,"Unfortunatly."  
  
After dinner and a few games of cards they all went back to their rooms to go to sleep.  
  
In Helena's and Heath's room  
  
They changed and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
"So how was your first day?"Heath asked.  
  
"It was pretty good."Helena said with a yawn.  
  
"You seem tired."Heath said.  
  
"I am."Helena replied with yet another yawn.  
  
"We should go to sleep.We have to get up early."Heath said.  
  
"How early?"Helena asked.  
  
"About 4:30"  
  
"Okay."Helena said as she snuggled up in her blankets. Then it suddenly clicked in."4:30!"  
  
TBC  
  
A big thanks to Jet Yuy and Vega Starr.The only two to review my story.I love ya'll guys.  
  
~Lynne~ 


	3. Relena's Secret

  
  
  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Went the alarm clock in Heath and Helena's bedroom.  
  
"Uh.Just five more minutes Mommy."a half awake Helena said as she pulled the blanket over her head and hit the snooze button.  
  
"Helena,"Heath started,"you have to get up.If we're late for class, Colonial Une will be totally POed at us.And believe me,you don't want to be the one she gets POed on."Heath finished as he pulled the covers and pillow off her revieling her body in a maroon sports bra and white silk night pants that had maroon stripes going down the sides.(AN:so kawai!)  
  
Helena opened her eyes groggily and said,"Fine,but don't blaim me if I'm bitchy all day because I didn't get enough sleep."She got our of bed showing off her six pack.(AN:You know she works out if she has a six pack.Those things are as hard as hell to get.)She grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and walked to the bathroom to change.Before she got there she turned and looked at Heath up and down and said,"Oh by the way, nice boxers."She winked and went into the bathroom.  
  
As she closed the door she didn't see the blush that had devorered Heath's cheeks.'Man she lookes hot,'Heath thought to himself.He looked down,'My boxers don't look bad.THIER PLAIN BLACK!'He rolled his eyes and went to pick out his clothes.  
  
About ten minutes later Helena emerged from the bathroom.She walked over to wear Heath was on the computer and tapped in on the sholder."Showers all yours."she said.  
  
Heath stood up and looked at Helena.She was wearing a pair of light kakhi cargo jeans and a long sleaved blue belly shirt that brought out the color in her eyes.Her hair was up on a high pony tail.She wore white Adias shoes with bright baby blue stripes, and were two inch platforms.  
  
'She looks so hot.'Heath thought.  
  
Helena looked at him."Well are you gonna get in?"  
  
"Huh...oh yeah.I'll be back in a sec."Heath said has he walked towards the bathroom.Helena just shook her head.  
  
About ten minutes later Heath came out of the bathroom wearing baggy kakhi cargo pants and a black baggy long sleaved shirt.His hair was streeked across is face cause it was still wet.He was wearing a pair of black NIKE AIR sneakers.'Man he looks hot.'Helena thought to herself.  
  
Heath caught her looking at her and smiled.He walked up to her and whispered in her ear,"I know I'm hard not to look at, but do you have to make it so obvious."At this he walked to the door.He opened it and turned around just in time to see her blush.At this he smirked and started to walk out the door.  
  
Helena saw him start to walk out the door and said,"Hey were are you off to."  
  
"Breakfast.You coming?"Heath said.  
  
Helena nodded and ran to catch up, locking the door behind her.   
  
They walked to the elevator and pressed the button.When the doors oped they got inside.Heath pressed the button that said cafateria on it.The elevator ride was silent except for the calming sounds of the beach coming out of the speakers.The elevator door opened and the two teens got out.  
  
They walked to the cafeteria and walked inside the doors to the table where Miles, Quatrina, Lin, and Mitch were.  
  
Quatrina looked up from the table to see the two of them coming."Hey you guys." Quatrina said as she motioned for Helena to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey,"Helena said as she sat next to Quatrina.  
  
"Sup,"Heath said and sat next to Miles, which was sitting across from Quatrina, so Heath was sitting across from Quatrina.(AN:If you didn't get that you must be dense.Or a blonde.I can say that cause I am one so nah!)  
  
All of a sudden a figure came running in the luchroom.He looked at least 7 years old.He had honey blonde hair and sea blue eyes."Helena!Helena!Helena!"he said running up to her.  
  
Helena looked at were the sound of her name was coming from and then THWACK!It plowed strait into her knocking her and the figure to the ground.  
  
"Robert!?!What in the word are yo-,"Helena stopped for a minute to look and see a woman with honey blonde hair and sea blue eyes just like Roberts,"Oh no."  
  
"What?"Quatrina asked looking in the direction Helena was."Whose that?"  
  
Helena looked at Quatrina and gulped,"That's my mom."  
  
At that Mitch purked his ears up."Oh God.It's Aunt Relena."  
  
Helena and Mitch got up from the table and started to walk over to her."Why is she here?"Mitch asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that we're about to find out."Helena said.  
  
Relena walked up to the two."Helena I've missed you so much."she said hugging Helena,"and Mitch look how much you've grown."she said giving him a hug as well.  
  
The two teens smiled at Relena then Helena spoke up,"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
Relena looked at her and said,"I'm on L1 today for a conference so I stopped by to see how you were doing."  
  
"I thought you said that you had to go away on business  
for a couple of months."Helena said.  
  
"I do.And this is the first stop on my business plan.I have a conference tomorrow."Relena said.  
  
Helena thought for a minute,"Then why is Robert here?"  
  
"He is coming with me."Relena said.  
  
Helena looked at her with wide eyes,"If he is going with you then why couldn't I?"  
  
"Well, he's never been to a conference with me and you have."Relena said.  
  
"But he get's to go the whole ti-wait.I don't have a problem with that.They're boring anyway."  
  
Just then Robert came up behind them."What are boring?"  
  
"Nothing!"Helena said,"Nothing."  
  
"Oh she said-"Mitch started, but was cut off by Helena hand over his mouth.  
  
"I didn't say any thing."Helena said.  
  
"Oh....OKAY!"Robert yelled.  
  
The whole cafeteria got quiet and looked at Robert who blushed.  
  
"Sorry,"Helena started,"he's only seven."  
  
They all went "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and went back to their bussiness.  
  
Then G-Boys walked in(including Milliardo.He piloted a gundam too.REMEMBER!?!).Heero walked over to Relena and gve her a hug from the back and whispered,"Good morning," in her ear.  
  
Relena smiled leaned her head back and said,"Good morning," and kissed him on the lips.  
  
A liitle voice said ,"eeeeewww."  
  
Heero looked down to see what made the noise.Purssion blue eyes met sea blue ones.He bent down on one knee to be eye level with the little boy."And who might you be?" Heero asked.  
  
Helena looked at him in shock and relena just smiled and mouthed,"He doesn't know,"to her.  
  
"My name is Robert Lee."he said with a smile.  
  
"Well Mr.Lee what are you doing here?"Heero said with a stern look on his face.  
  
Robert looked at him glaring,"First of all my last names not Lee, it's Yuy, and second I'm here with my mom."  
  
When he said his last name was Yuy, Heero's eyes got wide."Your last name is Yuy."Heero said getting up and looking over at Relena.  
  
Relena looked at him and smiled."Heero do you remember eight years ago when you came to the sanc kingdom on business?"  
  
Heero nodded his head.  
  
"And do you remember when you came at midnight to visit me when Helena was asleep."Relena asked.  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"And do you remember what we did?"Relena asked.  
  
Heero blushed, Duo laughed so hard that he started to cry, and Helena stood with wide eyes and said,"Woah, I don't want to hear this."  
  
"Helena it's okay.I'm not going into detail."Relena said.  
  
Helena looked at her mom,"Do you promise?"  
  
Relena nodded her head.  
  
Helena got a look of releif and calmed down.Then she looked the still laughing Duo,"Will you shut up already you braided baka."  
  
Duo stopped laughing and looked at Helena.Then at Wufei.  
"Wufei."  
  
Wufei looked at him,"What?"  
  
"Are you sure that you're not related to Helena.I mean, she sounds a lot ike you."  
  
"Of course she's not my daughter why would I have a weak onna like her as an offspring of mine."  
  
Helena gave him the famous Heero Yuy death glare,"I'm a what Chang?"  
  
Wufei looked at her straight in the eye,"A weak onna."  
  
Helena walked sraight up to him, smiled sweetly and then  
SMACK!she punched him right in the nose.  
  
Wufei grabbed his nose and yelled in pain.  
  
"Still think I'm weak Chang?"Helena said, then she looked down Robert.She crouched down to his level and said,"I don't ever want to see you do that.Okay."  
  
Robert only nodded.  
  
"Good."Helena said as she kissed him lightly on the head and stood up.  
  
Relena, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Milliardo stared at her suprised at her actions.  
  
"Any way,"Relena started,"Do you remember, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Well, this is the result."Relena said poiting to Robert.  
  
Heero bent down to where Robert was.  
  
"So you're my daddy?"Robert said.  
  
Heero smiled a rare smile and said,"Yeah."  
  
Robert jumped in his arms and gave him a hug.Heero stood up with Robert still in his arms and gave him a noggie.  
  
"Hey."Robert said.  
  
Helena and Mitch looked at each other and said,"Okay we're gonna go now."  
  
"Okay bye sweety,"Relena said giving her a pek on the cheek.She walked over to Mitch and gave him a hug.  
  
The two cousins left for their table.  
  
At the table  
  
"About time you guys got back."Quatrina said.  
  
Helena and Mitch sat down.  
  
Lin looked at him and said,"I saw you totally womped my dad.What did he say to you that made you so mad to do that?"  
  
Helena looked at Lin with a grim expresion,"He called me a "weak onna", so I hit him.It was his fault."  
  
Lin just looked at her and smiled,"Thank you."  
  
"What,"Helena asked.  
  
"He had it coming to him.I was afraid that he would ground me if I did it, and you never what I might plan for that day so I never did it."Lin said and smiled again.  
  
Helena just smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys, we need to get to class before Colonial Une bites our head off."Miles said.  
  
"Good idea,"Heath said as they all got up from the table and left for their first class of the day.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey you guys.Sorry for getting this out so late.I was having a writers block.Have the next chapter out soon.  
  
~Tigger~ 


	4. Paintball Madness

  
  
  
The six friends walked down the halls of the Preventers Head Quarters to Colonial Une's classroom.They walked in and took their seats just as the bell rang.  
  
A woman with brown hair and brown eyes turned to face the class."Good morning class,"she started,"And it also looks like we have a new student joining us today.Helena Yuy, would you please stand up."  
  
"Sure," Helena said as she stood up.  
  
The colonial gave her a small smile and said,"Could you please tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
"Okay.My name is Helena Michelle Yuy.I was born in the Sanc Kingdom on Earth.My mom is Vice Foreign Relena Yuy and I'm sure that you all know my dad, Heero Yuy."Helena started.  
  
Every one's eyes in the room bulgded open.  
  
"I take that as a yes.When I lived in the Sanc I went to SKH in which I was the head cheerleader.That's where I met Heath.He came into the gym one day as a 'new' 'student' and I told him to take a seat in the bleachers.Then when I got home from school I saw him again....in the livingroom....talking to my mom....with his dad and mine there also.That was the day that I found out who my dad was and about eight hours later I was hear.There is really nothing else that you need to know write now.Not like I would tell you if you asked. All that other information is classified....if you know what I mean."As Helena finished the whole class busted out in laughter.Helena smiled and headed back to her desk.  
  
Colonial Une looked at her, smiled and said,"Thank you Helena.Now let the class begin.Today we will be having a fun sports activity,"she paused for a minute,smirked and said,"paintball."  
  
The whole class broke out in yesses and hoots and hollers.They all walked out side to the paintball field.  
  
Lady une walked up holding a paintball gun in her right hand and amunition in her left."Hopefully you all know what these two things are.You will be in groups of two. You get to pick your own groups.You will have two minutes to do so."  
  
Every one was scouraging around trying to pick their other team member.  
  
"Well I wanna go with Miles."Quatrina stated.Miles nodded his head.  
  
"Well I'm not going with my cousin."Helena said.  
  
"Well then I will."Lin said.  
  
LIn grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to get their supplies.  
  
"I geuss that that leaves us."Heath said to Helena.  
  
"Yup.Lets go get our stuff."  
  
They walked over to where Une was standing and pickied up their stuff.  
  
"Alright.Now that all of you are ready.When I blow my whistle you all run into the woods.The team that doesn't get hit wins.Ready *RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!*"she blew her whistle and every one ran into the woods.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Colonial Une looked around and said,"It seems that we only have three groups left."  
  
In the Forest  
  
"Hurry up Mitch!"Lin whispered as she ran through some shrubs.  
  
"I am hurrying up."He said as he ran not even two feet behind her.  
  
Suddenly there came a rustle from the side of them, and then balls of red, orange, and yellow paint came shooting past them into a near by tree.A blonde and a brunette came running through the shrubs.They came face to face with Lin and Mitch.  
  
They all aimed their guns at each other.Then Quatrina spoke up,"Oh, hey you guys.How bout we call it a truce, so we don't go shooting each other senseless, and just go after Helena nd Heath."  
  
Lin looked up at Mitch so that only one eye was showing to Quatrina and Miles.She winked at him with the one not visible.Mitch saw her and nodded his head."Okay,"Lin started,"truce."She held out her hand to shake Quatrina's, but pulled out her gun on her just before she expected it.Mitch did the same with Miles.  
  
"HEY!!" They both yelled."THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
"All is fair in war and paintball,"Mitch said giving Lin their spiecal hand shake.  
  
Quatrina and Miles walked off mopping.When they got out of the woods Colonial Une said,"You fell for it again, didn't you?"  
  
She got a reply that she didn't expect from Helena, her middle finger.Une just stood there in shock at what Quatrina did.  
  
Miles got a smirk on his face as the two walked back to their quarters to change out of their paintball jump suits into some normal, more comfortable clothes.  
  
Back in the woods  
  
"Woah, that is the biggest bug I have ever seen."Helena said.  
  
Heath just smiled at her."It's called a roach,"He said picking it up by one inteni.  
  
Helena scwinched her nose at it and said,"Eeeewww, gross. Put that nasty thing down."  
  
Heath just smirked and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Tell me again why we have to be here in this tree."Helena said.  
  
Heath just sighed and said,"Because it is easier to see people, and the branches hide us."  
  
"OooOHhh,"Helena replied.  
  
Then they heard something directly below them.  
  
Heath put his hands up to his lips to simble that she should me quiet.  
  
Helena nodded her head.  
  
On the Ground  
  
"I wonder where they are,"Mitch said so only Lin would hear.  
  
Lin looked back at him and said,"I don't know, but where ever they are, I can feel that they are close," in the same tone.  
  
SPLAT!!!SPLAT!!!! The two got hit with pink and yellow paint right in the stomach and leg.  
  
Helena and Heath jumped down from the trees."Ha! Got you guys.You were right we were close."Heath said.  
  
Helena smiled at him and said,"Yeah. We were so close to you that I could smell your Tommy Girl purfume, by the way, I'm running low. Do you know where I can get some more?"  
  
Lin just looked at her and said,"I take you to the mall later, but now I going to get changed.You coming Mitch?"  
  
Mitch just looked at Heath and Helena, smirked and went to follow Lin.  
  
Helena and Heath just looked at each other then busted out laughing.   
  
"Did you see the look on Lins face when we jumped down from the tree."Helena said, "It was totally priceless."  
  
Heath laughed even harder then said,"Mitch looked so scared it looked like he was about to piss in his pants."  
  
Helena laughed so hard that she fell on the ground.When her laughter stopped Heath put his hand down to help her up.  
  
Helena smiled and took his hand.Heath gave a yank to pull her up , but pulled her so hard that her chest touched his and their faces were inches apart.Heath started to lean in , then Helena.They were so close together that they could feel each others breath on each others face.They were about to surpace the distance between them, but all of a sudden,"HEATH! HELENA!," Yelled colonial Unes voice over a speaker phone,"WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP!YOU NEED TO GO CHANGE AND GET READY FO LUNCH!"  
  
They pulled away from each other and blushed.Then Helena yelled,"Yeah, we're coming."  
  
They began to walk back to their room and out of the woods to change.  
  
AN:Sorry this chapter took so long to get out.I was totally stumped.I hope that you guys like it.Thank you for your reviews.If you have any advice for the next chapter, please tell me.Next chapter is a boys wears't night mare.THE MALL!!!!!!dundundun!Helena and Quatrina go swim suit shopping, and Lin is in need for new undies and bra's.I am a girl so I can write about this stuff.It will be total humur with a little romance.STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!! 


	5. Victoria's Secrets

  
  
After they all got out of their paintball jumpsuits, they headed down stairs to meet in front of the main lobby desk.  
  
Quatrina and Miles were already down there because they saw Lin in the hallway and she told her that Her and Healen were going to the mall to get some more purfume and look around for some winter clothes.Quartina smirked at the memory of trying to get Miles to come with her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Lin and Mitch just stepped off of the elevator.They started walking down the hall and ran into Quatrina and Miles who were heading down to the cafeteria to get a snack.  
  
"Hey you guys,"Quartina started,"So...how does it feel to be winners?"  
  
Lin looked at her, her smile turning into a frown and said,"I wouldn't know."  
  
Quatrina's eyes widend and she said,"OH MY GOSH!!But you never lose at any thing."  
  
Lin looked at Quatrina then looked down at the floor,"I can't say that any more.I wonder what my dad will say?"  
  
Mitch looked at her then he got an idea,"I know what he'd say."  
  
Lin looked back up and said,"Yeah, and what would that be?"  
  
Mitch squinted his eyes together to look for chinease and began,"You are so weak! How could such a weak onna be my offspring...........!"  
  
Mitch kept on going on and on soon every one was laughing.   
  
"Okay you can shut up now."Lin said, and Mitch complied cause he knew what would happen if he didn't.  
  
Lin looked at Quatrina and Miles and remembered what she was supposes to ask them,"Oh yeah, would you guys like to go to the mall with us?Helena needs some more purfume and I told her that I would take her to the mall to get her some."  
  
Quatrina smiled and said,"Sure.I need to get a new swim suit any way."  
  
Quatrina turned to Miles and said,"What about you?"  
  
Miles looked down on Quarina and said,"Nah, I don't like to go shopping, let alone with girls that drag you int any store that has a sale going on."  
  
Quatrina put on her sad puppy dog face and said,"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse Miles."  
  
Miles just rolled his eyes and said,"I already told you. My answer is still NO!"  
  
Quatrina yelled at him and then yelled,"MILES CHRISTOPHER BARTON. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
  
Miles stared at her with wide eyes at her sudden out burst and said,"Okay, okay, fine I'll go.Just don't yell like that any more."  
  
Quatrina turned back to her regular self, gave a huge smile, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the elevator.  
  
End Flash back  
  
Then the elevator opened reveiling Helena, Heath, Lin, and Mitch.  
  
Helena looked over at Quatrina and Miles smiled and said,"Hey guys! Ready?"  
  
Quatrina looked at her and returned the gesture and said,"Yup, but the thing is my car can only hold 5 people and there is six of us."  
  
They all got into a thinking mode then Helena said,"Well if I can drive I can take one more person.I just need some one to show me the way."  
  
"I'll go with her,"Heath said.  
  
Helena smiled at him and said,"Okay.Are you guys ready to go?"  
  
They all nodded and went to their picked vehicles.  
  
Heath looked around and said,"SO, where's your car?"  
  
Helena looked at him and said,"Who said any thing about a car." Then she poited to her silver Harley Davidson.  
"Now you know why I said I wanted to drive.My Uncle gave that to me for my sixteenth birthday, and no one has driven it , but me."  
  
The two got on the bike with Helena in front.They saw the other car drive off and Helena said,"Old on tight!"  
and she speak off doing a wheely.  
  
Just then the Gundam guys were coming back and saw the bike wheeling it out of the head quarters.  
  
Duo then said,"Hey wasn't that Helena and Heath? I wonder where they are going to."  
  
Heero looked at him and then sais,"They are going to the mall.Helena was the one that called me while we were eating to tell me so I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Oooooooooohhhhhhh."Duo said.  
  
At the mall  
  
The girls were looking in Victoria's Secrets with the boys right behind them. Just then Quatrina picked up a baby blue thong with 'ANGEL' on it."Hey guys, do you think I would look good in this?"she asked.  
  
Miles just stood there and looked at her in awe.Every one saw this except for Quatrina and they started to laugh.  
  
Quatrina saw this and said,"What's so funny??"  
  
Helena just looked at her and then Miles and said,"Nothing, it's over your head." making the movement.  
  
Quatrina still stared at her in confusement."Huh?"  
  
"NEVERMIND!" they all yelled.  
  
Quatrina just shook her head."You guys still didn't answer my question.Do you think I would look good in this?"  
  
Helena and Lin looked at each other and said,"Don't ask us, we're not that way!"  
  
Then Quatrina looked at the boys.  
  
Miles smiled nevously and said," I think that you would look good in any thing that you wear."  
  
"Or anything she doesn't wear."Heath whispered to Mitch which caused him to crack up.  
  
Quatrina and Miles looked at the laughing Mitch."What's so funny?" Miles asked.  
  
Mitch stopped laughing and said,"Nothing."  
  
Helena looked at Heath and grabbed his arm. He looked at her in confusion and gave the look as to say 'what are you doing?'.  
  
"Hey Heath, I'm hungry. Can you show me to the food court? I am craving an ice-cream."  
  
Heath looked at her and then understood what she was saying,"Yeah, sure.Come on."  
  
The group watched Helena and Heath go in the direction of the food court.  
  
The Lin got in her head what Helena was doing so she said," Hey Mitch come with me.I want to get a new pair of pants and I need a guys opinion."  
  
Mitch looked at her weird and then got it( hey, he is a blonde, remember?)."Yeah, sure."  
  
They both left, leaving Quatrina and Miles alone. they looked at each other and then blushed relizing that Quatrina was still holding the thong.  
  
Quatrina turned to Miles and said,"Miles, I have to tell you something."  
  
Miles looked at her and said,"Hmmmm, what is it?"  
  
Quatrina began to blush and then she said," Well I realy lke you Miles, but I wasn't sure that you liked me in return."  
  
Miles looked at her suprised and then got a smile on his face. He turned over to her and grabbed her hands in his. "The truth is Quatrina, I really like you, too."  
  
Quatrina looked suprised for a second, but then got a smile on her face and intwined her fingures with his.  
  
His smile widened and he said," So.......are we going out now?"  
  
Her smile also widened," I geuss so."  
  
They left the store holding hands and went in the direction of the food court.  
  
AN: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. School just started and I have been having major homework. I know that it is not that long, but I have also been having writers block. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review my story. I would really aprieciate it. 


End file.
